


Only the Beginning

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Losing your faith is a lot like losing your virginity, you don't realize how irritating it was 'til it's gone' - Unknown</p><p>"...We aren't going to change, are we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) challenge with the prompt "Making Love."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Andy hung up the phone with a gusty sigh, wondering how on Earth he'd just managed to talk his dad into letting him stay at Neal's house for the night. No matter, he thought to himself. It just meant that what was going to happen that night, what he and Neal had talked about, debated, thought through and decided on, was meant to be. He headed down the hallway through the quiet house to Neal's room. He opened the door and grinned. "I'm stayin'."

"Awesome," Neal grinned back, ending the melodic line he was picking out on his guitar with a flourish. "So, what do you want to work on first?" he winked.

Andy laughed. "Mmm, depends on what time everyone here is getting home." He snagged Neal's guitar out of his hands, repeating what Neal had just played and adding another four notes.

Neal shrugged slightly. "I dunno. Mom took Carrie to Grandma's house, and her and Chuck are out on the town... 'Date nights' generally last a while... They usually get back around one, two in the morning?"

Andy grinned and dropped down onto the bed beside Neal. "So, does this mean we have to go get the air mattress, and pretend that I'm going to sleep on it?"

Neal took the guitar back from Andy and set it in its case on the floor. "Well, where else were you gonna sleep there, Skibby?" he asked, giving Andy a sideways glance.

Andy leaned back on the pillows with a smirk. "Mmm...right here..."

Neal arched an eyebrow slightly. "So...y'want _me_ t'sleep on th'air mattress?" he deadpanned, fighting to keep his face serious.

Andy looked at Neal and grinned. "Yes."

"Hospitality rules, huh," Neal murmured, shaking his head. "All right, man, but I get the fuckin' blankets."

Andy laughed and pulled Neal backwards onto the bed. "I promise I won't hog your blankets."

Neal let Andy pull him down, grinning up at him from his back. "You won't, huh?" he murmured, studying Andy's face.

Andy smiled and let his forehead rest against Neal's. "Nope."

"Good t'hear..." Neal whispered, lifting his hand to touch Andy's cheek.

Andy leaned into Neal's touch as he let out a soft, nervous breath. "We aren't going to change, are we...?"

Neal swallowed thickly, trailing his fingers down Andy's jawline. "...Only for th'better, Andy," he whispered hoarsely, studying Andy's eyes.

Andy's eyes fluttered shut at Neal's tenderness, his heart lodging in his throat. "I'm gonna hold you to that," he whispered back.

"...I hope you do," Neal replied softly, brushing his fingertips along Andy's bottom lip.

Andy's tongue darted out, touching Neal's fingers as they brushed over his mouth, and Neal's lips parted silently at the feel of it. "...Kiss me," Neal breathed.

Andy opened his eyes and leaned in slowly, his lips parting as he gently pressed them against Neal's. "Like this...?" he whispered, and deepened the kiss.

Neal made a soft sound into Andy's mouth and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Andy's back. "...Exactly like that," he whispered, threading a hand into Andy's hair.

Andy let out a soft moan and leaned back into Neal's hand. "God, I love that..." he whispered, his legs intertwining with Neal's.

Neal shifted against Andy, watching his face. "Maybe we should get more comfortable...what do y'say?"

Andy arched into Neal and smiled. "Yeah...that sounds like a really good idea," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Neal's waist.

Neal leaned up, giving Andy a lingering kiss. "Okay...let's lose this..." he said, plucking lightly at Andy's shirt and jeans, "...and turn down th'covers...an' I'll get the stuff...okay?"

Andy slipped up off the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, his heart racing. "What are you going to get?"

Neal smiled gently as he sat up, running his hand up Andy's back, over his shoulder, and down his chest. "The stuff," he leaned in and murmured against Andy's ear. "...Be right back..." he whispered hoarsely, and rose gracefully off the bed to dig through the nightstand drawer, retrieving the lube and the strip of condoms he kept in there. He set them on the nightstand within easy reach, and, almost as an afterthought, went over and locked his bedroom door. Neal turned back to the bed, pulling his t-shirt off slowly.

Andy watched closely, shuddering as Neal set the items down, and bit back a soft moan as Neal slipped his shirt off. Andy slowly unbuttoned his jeans and started on the zipper, staring at Neal moving across the room.

Neal kept his eyes on Andy as the other boy removed his clothes. Stopping beside the bed, Neal carefully eased his sweatpants down his hips, lifting the waistband out and over his half-hard cock. A slight push, and the sweats hit the floor, and Neal's hand was on the covers, slowly drawing them back.

Andy's jeans and boxers hit the floor in the instant that Neal was pulling back the blankets on the bed. His eyes were drawn toward Neal's cock as his mouth went dry. A low moan slipped from Andy's throat as he moved over onto the bed.

"...What?" Neal asked softly, smiling gently at Andy as he joined him there.

Andy grinned and flushed. "Nothin'... Just love seeing you getting naked," he said softly, letting his fingers trail down Neal's arm to rest his hand on Neal's hip, squeezing gently.

"...Feeling's pretty mutual," Neal murmured, gesturing down to his slowly-thickening cock. "...And I love it when y'touch me," he added, leaning in for another soft kiss.

Andy let out a soft breath and leaned into the kiss, his hand slipping down to wrap around Neal's half-hard cock, starting to stroke him softly. "Like this?" he whispered against Neal's lips.

Neal groaned softly into Andy's mouth. "...That's one way, sure..." he whispered back, cupping Andy's cheek gently as he kissed him again.

Andy let go and slipped both hands up into Neal's hair, deepening the kiss, not pulling back until the need to breathe overpowered him.

Neal stared back at Andy, breathing heavier as the other boy pulled away. "...Damn, Andy..." he exhaled, running his thumb along Andy's cheek.

Andy flushed and ducked his head as he kissed the base of Neal's thumb.

"...No, don't be embarrassed," Neal whispered, brushing their lips together softly. "It's really fuckin' hot."

Andy shuddered and nodded. He moved closer to Neal, pressing their bodies flush together.

Neal wrapped his arms around Andy and threaded his fingers into Andy's hair, pressing their foreheads together. "...An' I really love it when y'do this..." he murmured. "Y'feel so good against me...we fit t'gether so well..."

Andy nodded and slowly shifted against Neal, his own rapidly-hardening cock pressed against Neal's thigh. "Perfect together," he whispered.

"..Yeah," Neal whispered hoarsely, running a hand down Andy's back to cup his ass gently. "Absolutely fuckin' perfect, Andy."

Andy nodded and shifted more, pushing back into Neal's hands. His heart was starting to race, as it did any time that he and Neal got a chance to be alone and explore each other.

"What do you want t'night, Andy?" Neal whispered, his hands wandering and caressing Andy's body as he tangled their legs together again. "T'night is all about you - tell me what y'want, what y'need...and I'll do it..."

Andy shuddered, opening his eyes to look at Neal. "Want to feel your fingers, slipping into me," he whispered.

"Of course, Andy," Neal murmured, gripping Andy's hip gently. "Do you want my mouth, too?"

Andy knew that if Neal went down on him, he'd be coming in seconds. "No... Not yet..." he whispered raggedly.

"Okay, Andy, okay..." Neal whispered back, caressing Andy's hip gently. "What about my tongue in your ass? Would you like that?"

Andy whimpered softly. He was intrigued by that...but he wasn't ready for it. "Just...fingers, please..." he whispered, leaning in and kissing Neal hard.

If Andy didn't want Neal's tongue in his ass, he would certainly never turn it down in his mouth... Their tongues tangled and entwined briefly before Neal pulled away, and gently pushed Andy onto his back on the bed. "Doggie-style, or facin' me?" he asked softly.

Andy lifted his hips and smiled. "Facing you, please..." he whispered.

Neal smiled back tenderly, and took hold of Andy's legs behind his knees. He positioned Andy's legs carefully, opening and spreading them wide, before taking the lube from the nightstand and crouching between Andy's thighs.

Knowing that anticipation was everything for his...boyfriend... (that still took him a little while to admit, even to himself - who ever would have thought...), Neal held the lube up where Andy could see it, and flicked the cap open with a snap. "Gonna touch you, Andy..." he murmured, making a big show of pouring the gel into his palm and slicking his fingers.

Andy nodded and let his legs drop further apart with a low moan. "Hurry," he whispered, gripping the base of his cock to keep from coming.

"Shhh...easy, now..." Neal murmured, kissing the inside of Andy's knee as he teased and probed into Andy's opening with his fingertip. "Although, y'know, as horny as you are, I should probably suck you off real fast right now...you'll be hard again in no time anyway..."

Andy groaned. "God..." he whispered, panting "more," needing more than just a single finger.

"Andy, relax...I'll give it to you..." Neal whispered, thrusting the one finger gently in and out. "I'll take care of you, I promise..."

...And only when Andy was fully relaxed, and open, and wriggling restlessly on the sheets, did Neal slip a second finger inside. He loved listening to the sounds Andy made, loved watching Andy's face when Neal's fingers moved inside of him...

Andy nodded, letting out a deep breath. He moved down against Neal's fingers, urging him on, begging for more.

"Okay, Andy..." Neal murmured, his lips still pressed against the inside of Andy's knee. He carefully slipped a third finger inside of Andy's passage, thrusting and scissoring gently, trying to give Andy that sensation of fullness that Andy craved.

Andy bucked down against Neal's fingers, the heat in his stomach rushing through his body. He looked down at Neal, his voice trembling. "Neal...I'm ready," he whispered - finally ready to take that next step in their relationship.

Neal looked up, staring into Andy's eyes with his lips parted. "...Are you sure, Andy?" he whispered hoarsely, slipping his fingers out of him, searching Andy's face for any signs of doubt.

Andy looked down at Neal and pulled him up, so he could kiss him deeply and passionately. "Yes...God, yes..." he rasped out, his voice completely calm and firm.

Neal looked down into Andy's eyes and nodded, panting silently for breath, his cock twitching and leaking against Andy's belly. "...Okay," he managed finally, and leaned down to kiss Andy again, deep and hungry, before pulling away. Rising slowly, he reached for the condoms on the nightstand.

Andy let out a soft groan. "Oh, God..." he whispered, his body buzzing at the thought of what would coming next.

Neal tore a packet off of the strip and rejoined Andy on the bed, touching the other boy's cheek gently. "Andy..." he whispered, soft and tender, "...are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?"

Andy looked up at Neal, his eyes catching the other boy's. "Yes," he whispered, leaning into Neal's touch.

Neal shuddered with a soft moan, swallowing thickly past the sudden lump in his throat. "God..." he breathed out faintly, and pressed a gentle kiss to Andy's lips.

The blow jobs and hand jobs in the past no longer mattered. This was a big deal - a _huge_ deal - to both of them, and Neal was taking this seriously - more seriously than anything he'd ever done in his life. Sure, Neal himself wasn't a virgin anymore - God, hadn't been in years, really - but to him, losing his virginity had been something to do to get it over with, and the girl he'd given it up to was more concerned about his dick in her pussy than making it special... In the end, they'd only fucked a few times before she'd moved on, and she hadn't been his last.

Andy, though... Andy was Neal's best friend. They were close, almost like brothers. Andy's parents treated him like another son. And God, Andy was so young... If something went wrong, if Neal were to somehow _hurt_ him in any way...Neal wouldn't be able to live with himself.

This was important. Andy was _special._

Andy moaned softly into Neal's kiss, his own response just as gentle and tender. "So ready for you..." he whispered.

Neal let his lips linger against Andy's for a moment, his fingertips just barely ghosting along the edge of Andy's jaw. "Okay," Neal whispered, and drew back slowly, settling between Andy's thighs once more.

With darkened eyes, he watched Andy's face as he tore open the condom's little foil packet, and kept his gaze there as he rolled the latex over his aching cock. Reaching for the lube, he slicked his palm well, and stroked himself slowly, making sure no inch would be left unprepared.

Wiping his palm on the sheet, Neal shifted closer to his...God, this made Andy more than just his boyfriend now - this would make Andy his... _lover_... closer to his _lover,_ and nudged Andy's thighs, lifting Andy's knees toward his chest. "...Are you ready?" Neal asked again softly, his voice burred and trembling.

Andy's body was trembling, his heart racing, the emotions he was feeling at that exact moment almost more than he could take. "Please, Neal..." he whispered.

Neal nodded tightly, and nudged the head of his cock against Andy's entrance. Inhaling deeply, he pressed his hips forward slowly. "Relax, Andy," he whispered, his hands running lightly over Andy's hips and thighs, keeping that essential contact. "Let me inside you..."

Andy let out a breath as he reached down to stroke his own cock. He concentrated on relaxing, wanting to feel Neal slipping fully into him.

Neal exhaled in a low moan as he felt the head of his cock slide past Andy's resistance and into his tight heat. "God..." he whimpered, pausing almost reluctantly, but knowing that Andy needed the time to adjust, and that he himself needed to maintain control...

Andy breathed through the dull aching burn, knowing in the back of his head that it would get better. He continued to stroke himself, feeling the pleasure starting to rush through him again, and he rocked down against Neal. "Move...please...'s'ok."

"...Okay..." Neal whispered, adjusting his position, bracing his arms on either side of Andy's chest so he could look down into Andy's eyes. Letting out another soft breath through parted lips, Neal started moving his hips in shallow thrusts, entering Andy slowly.

Andy felt his heart pounding in his chest, his breath catching in his throat. "Oh, God..." he moaned, his hand gripping his cock almost painfully as the rush of pleasure raced through him.

"Easy..." Neal whispered, his voice tight and choked from the strain of holding himself back. "...God, you feel so good around me..."

Andy nodded furiously. "God...can't...more, please...Neal..." he begged, his voice trembling with all the emotions and sensations jumbled in his head.

"Okay, Andy...okay...I know..." Neal whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly. Pulling back only slightly, his lips hovering only a hairs' breadth away from Andy's, Neal pushed all the way in, burying himself to the root inside Andy's body. He paused again, fighting for breath and control, giving them both time to adjust.

Andy let out a soft moan as he moved gently against Neal. "Kiss me...God..." he whispered, starting to get lost in the sensations.

Neal lowered himself carefully onto his forearms, sliding his hands behind Andy's back. "I'm right here, Andy..." he whispered, pressing their chests together, and kissed Andy deeply as his hips started moving again.

It was killing him, really, but he kept his movements slow and deep, making sure that Andy felt every inch of him deep inside...and with every push forward into Andy's body, Neal thanked the gods that he was wearing that condom to dull the sensations...or this would've been over on the first deep thrust into the tight heat surrounding him.

Andy moaned and arched up against Neal, digging his fingers into Neal's shoulders, pulling Neal against him harder. "Move...God, please..."

"Oh God, Andy..." Neal groaned, and shifted his hips slightly, changing his angle and increasing his speed. Andy was wide open and relaxed to him, and moving with him, and God _damn_ if it wasn't fuckin' perfect...

Andy could feel the heat coiling in him as Neal moved, and he knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he'd be coming. "So close...damn...don't want it to be over..." he rasped out, his voice thick.

Neal pressed his forehead to Andy's, breathing his breaths. "This isn't th' last time, Andy..." he whispered, a hint of a desperate whine the undercurrent of his words. "Got th'rest of our lives t'do this, over an' over..."

Andy nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes...the rest of our lives," he echoed hoarsely.

Neal's eyelids fluttered, and he swallowed heavily as his belly tightened. "God, Andy, 'm gonna come..." he moaned softly.

Andy's body clenched up, his cock surging as his orgasm ripped through him, harder and more intense than any he had ever experienced before.

"Oh, my God...!" Neal groaned, long and low, as Andy's body clenched around him. It didn't take much, and Neal was coming hard, just as the first pulse of Andy's seed covered Neal's stomach.

Andy slipped his hand up around Neal's neck, holding him tightly as the sensations swirled through him. "Neal..." he whispered.

Neal buried his face against Andy's neck, letting out a faint whimper. "...Andy."

Andy turned his head and kissed Neal softly. "Amazing," he whispered.

"...Yeah, you are..." Neal murmured, still trying to catch his breath. He wormed his hands out from under Andy's back and brought his hands up to cradle Andy's face. His expression was tender as he brushed his thumbs along the arches of Andy's cheekbones.

"...How do y'feel, Andy? Any different?" he asked with a soft smile.

Andy grinned and looked into Neal's eyes as he leaned up, kissing him again. "I feel...like a part of me is complete," he whispered.

Neal snorted out a soft laugh. "Yeah, okay then," he murmured back against Andy's lips. "Do y'feel like a _man_ now?" he teased gently.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Yeah...I think that I might need to get it again later... You know - just to make sure," he teased.

Neal chuckled softly, nuzzling Andy's hair. "You're a damn horndog, Skibby," he murmured. "...Never change."


End file.
